Sunday
by Blarghh
Summary: Fluffy one-shot on how The Doctor and Rose spent their first weekend together. R


The Doctor decided that he didn't like Sundays.

The TARDIS, for some reason, never seemed to do work on Sunday. Perhaps she thought it was her day off, or perhaps it was the dehydronuclear transmissioner or something or other that needed to be repaired. Either way, the TARDIS never seemed to work on Sundays.

The TARDIS was stuck doing absolutely nothing in London, England. It was the first Sunday that Rose would spend with him, and there was absolutely nothing they could do except perhaps stroll around the Powell Estates petting stray cats. From what the Doctor could tell of his pink and yellow human, she wouldn't really mind doing just that. But the Doctor wanted to impress her. He wanted to show her the stars. He wanted to show her everything the universe could possibly offer for her. Stray cats just didn't seem to be as pizazz as visiting 16th century Venice. Besides, the Doctor didn't particularly care for felines. So with nothing else to do, the Doctor waited for Rose to wake up.

Rose Tyler loved her room in the TARDIS. She hadn't lived in the quaint little blue box for very long, not even a week, but already her room was hers. Reluctantly, she made her way out of bed to freshen up for whatever adventure the Doctor would take her. After quickly showering and slipping into jeans and a jumper, she walked her way to the console room to find her big eared friend. What she saw surprised her.

The Doctor sat in the middle of the TARDIS, head in hands and looking shamed. She hurriedly ran to his side, grabbing his hands as she's done so many times already.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked, expecting an answer such as the universe is imploding again.

"Everything is wrong, Rose. Everything."

"Well can't you fix it?" she asked, starting to worry.

"No, I can't. There's nothing I can do."

At this point, Rose Tyler was very worried. What could possible happen that _the Doctor_ couldn't fix?

"Well, what is it?" she pressed.

"We..." he mumbled.

"We what?"

"We have to pet cats." The Doctor told her in shame, not bothering to look at her eyes. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Rose laughing.

Laughing?

"Well, that's not much of a problem, Doctor." she giggled, trying to make sense of his answer. She really shouldn't be laughing. What if the entire human race would die unless they pet a Slitheen's prized pet?

"What happens if we don't?"

"Nothing."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Nope" he said, popping the p. At this, Rose Tyler tried to stifle her laughter.

"Then why are you so worried?"

He couldn't really answer that. Why was he so worried? Nothing wrong with spending the day doing nothing. He's done it before. So why was he so anxious about doing absolutely nothing with Rose Tyler?

"Absolutely no reason whatsoever." His mood was instantly changed into glee, realizing exactly how silly he was being.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Rose asked. The Doctor stood up abruptly and reached out his hand to help her up. "Shall we go do nothing?" She took his hand firmly in hers, and replied, "Indeed we shall".

They rushed out of the TARDIS into the cool London air and began their day of nothingness.

The Doctor found that he definitely did not need some crazy adventure in 16th venture Venice to keep him smiling. All he needed was a blonde shop girl's hand in his. More specifically, Rose's.

They were just walking, keeping simple, light conversations, swinging their arms hand in hand. It was so domestic and normal for the Doctor. They've been walking for hours, doing nothing.

He shouldn't like it. He should hate this. He should avoid this domesticness at all costs. He should probably run away before he gets sucked in.

But he doesn't. He continues swinging his arms with Rose Tyler because he loves it. He loves it whenever she grabs his hand, almost a complete stranger, with no doubts about him at all. He loves it when she throws her denim jacket casually around the TARDIS as if she owns the place, and not like she's lived there for less than a week. He loves it whenever she smiles, and there's that little bit of tongue poking out, teasing him mercilessly.

He knows it's dangerous to be so pulled into this little pink and yellow human in such little time, but for once he doesn't care. Because the past four days in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler have been the best days of his life. He's smiled for longer than he has ever smiled since the war. And it's because of her. She's changing him, and he likes it.

"You know what I just realized, Doctor?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"We still haven't pet a single cat."

"No, we haven't."

"Well isn't the universe going to implode or something?"

"Nah." he shook his head and smiled at her, staring at her features in the fresh moonlight. There was a stray strand of hair that looked almost golden at his point of view, and he gently pushed it out of her face. She looked at him and grinned that grin with the tongue and everything. For a moment they just stood there in the middle of the sidewalk hand in hand, marveling in the universe that wasn't imploding at that very second.

"It's getting late." He broke the silence.

"It is."

"We should get back in the TARDIS"

"We should." But they didn't, they continued standing there just staring at each other, soaking in the tension both of them knew wouldn't be resolved on this particular day.

"Well off we go then!" his tone changed and he rushed towards the direction of the TARDIS. She followed behind, reluctantly leaving that part of the sidewalk where the universe didn't implode.

"Hey, Doctor" Rose called over to him from her room.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can we do nothing again tomorrow?"

"Nah, wouldn't you rather do a something or perhaps an everything? Nothings are nice, but only when you have a something in between."

Rose silently agreed, liking the answer he gave her. Although the days of nothing are always nice, nothing beat running for her life with the Doctor's hand intwined in hers.

"Well perhaps next Sunday?" she asked.

"Ok." He grinned.

"Goodnight, Doctor." she said as her face hit the pillow, already awaiting their next day of nothingness.

"Goodnight, Rose." he replied back as he reclined into the jumpseat.

The Doctor decided that he liked Sundays.


End file.
